


Tie Me Down

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: Deciding to be more adventurous and try new things, you and Derek decide to try out blindfolds and light bondage.





	Tie Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this imagine: [Imagine Derek covering your eyes with a blindfold to make sure you will feel everything he does to you more intense.](http://imaginesteenwolf.tumblr.com/post/109969940765)

"You sure about this?" Derek asks you for the third time in the last twenty minutes. "I mean, I don't want to do anything that you're not comfortable with. I don't want you to do this just because I suggested it, okay?"

You roll your eyes. "Yes," you say. "I want this. I want to try it."

The few months that you and Derek had been together had been amazing. The two of you had been friends for a long time before even realizing that you had feelings for one another, and everything just intensified when you finally said the 'I love you's.

When he asked you if you'd ever thought of bondage or being blindfolded, you had to say that you were curious. Your last boyfriend had been pretty vanilla, and while that didn't bother you, exactly, you had certain kinks and turn-ons that you had kept secret from him. But here, with Derek, you felt like you could let those things out.

After tying your wrists to the bedpost, he stood back to look at you. "God, look at you, Y/N," Derek said. "You look so delectable, just lying there, waiting for me to take you."

"Oh God," you moan out. Dirty talk was one of your biggest kinks and Derek knew it, the bastard. You knew that he was just going to drag this out.

He slips the blindfold over your eyes and then watches you carefully. He shifts so he's sitting on the bed, in-between your legs, and takes a moment to just appreciate your naked body. He takes a finger and runs it up your folds, and you hear him suck the juices off of it. That makes you want to squeeze your thighs together to ease the ache that is starting to form there.

He pries your legs open and leans down, and you can feel his breath on your center. He looks up at you, "What do you want, baby?"

"You know what I want," you say to him, but you know he's not buying it. He tsks you and lets out a low chuckle.

"You have to tell me what you want, Y/N, or I might never know. C'mon, baby, tell me what you want."

"Eat me out, please, Derek," you moan out, deciding not to keep it inside anymore. "I want to feel your tongue on me, in me. _Please_."

He lets out a low growl, which only happens when he's really turned on, and it isn't more than a moment before he leans down and licks a stripe up your center.

It feels so amazing, and his nose brushes your clit as he fucks his tongue deep inside of you. You can't help the moan that leaves your mouth.

"That's it," he says to you, inserting a finger inside your heat. "I want to hear how I'm making you feel. Am I making you feel good, baby?"

"Oh, you're making me feel _amazing_ ," you groan out. "I love the way you feel inside me. Please, Derek, please give me more."

He adds another finger and starts fucking you with them in earnest as he leans down and wraps his lips around your bundle of nerves. He starts to suck on your clit as he fucks you with his fingers, and you're climbing that high, going higher and higher, feeling the knot in your stomach uncoil, and then...

He lets go and stops touching you altogether. You groan out in frustration.

"Goddamn it!" you yell in frustration. "Damn it, Derek, I was so fucking close!"

"I know it," Derek said. "You trust me to make this good for you, right? You trust me to take care of you?"

"You know I do," you say. "I always trust you, Derek."

"Good. Then let me take care of you." He leans up and places a kiss on your lips and starts kissing down your body. He kisses down your neck, to your breasts, circling one nipple and then the other, and then down your stomach. He slides his fingers inside you one more time, where you're still so very wet, and he says, "Okay, Y/N. Cum whenever you want to, okay?"

Words seemed to have escaped you, so you just nod. He wraps his lips around your clit one more time before fucking you with his fingers rather roughly and sucking on the bundle of nerves _hard_.

Once again, you're climbing that high, going higher and higher, and then you feel the knot uncoil in your stomach. White explosions burst behind your eyelids and you cry out his name with your release.

He fucks you until you come back down and then withdraws his fingers. He rests his fingers at your mouth and you open your mouth, sucking your juices off of them. He groans as your tongue runs over the pads of his fingers.

"How're you feeling, baby?" he asks. "Do you want me to untie you?"

You shake your head, "Not yet. I really like this."

"Okay. So, tell me, Y/N, what do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me, Derek, please," you say urgently. "I need to feel you inside of me."

You hear rustling, and you're pretty sure it's Derek discarding his clothes, and then you feel the blunt head of his dick nudging your entrance.

He pushes in slowly, almost painstakingly so, and once he's bottomed out, he pauses for a moment, letting you adjust to his size. He doesn't move until you're moving your hips and saying to him, "For God's sake, Derek, I need you to fucking _move_."

He complies, fucking you at an agonizingly slow pace, but he lifts your legs and prompts you to wrap them around his hips. He's making you feel more pleasure than you've felt in a really long time, and you can feel the impending orgasm uncoil in your stomach. You form fists, your nails digging painfully into your palms, but that doesn't matter to you right now. You're so close you can practically taste it. Derek knows you're close, too, whether it's from your scent or just your body language, so he reaches down to rub your clit in slow circles.

"C'mon, Y/N," he says, his voice low and husky. "I can feel that you're close. C'mon and cum for me. I need to feel your pussy squeeze my cock."

You love it when Derek talks in bed, and it isn't very long after he speaks that you feel yourself let go and you cum around him. You groan at the feeling, and you feel Derek speed up a little, his thrusts getting a little wild and sloppy. You know that he does that when he's on the brink, so you say to him, "C'mon, take this thing off me. I want to look into your eyes as you cum."

He complies with your wishes, tearing the blindfold off of you, and you blink a couple of times, your eyes getting used to the light in the room, and then look up at him. He looks like a fucking god in the right light, all muscles bunching and that's when you catch his eyes flashing crimson. He knows that turns you on, and even though he did it involuntarily, it still does something to you. You feel yourself start to get close again.

"I'm close again," you moan out. "God, Derek, you make me feel so good, I love the way you feel inside of me so fucking much. I'm gonna cum."

"C'mon, baby," he says, his eyes flashing red again. "Cum for me. I wanna feel it."

When you cum this time, Derek is right behind you. He spills inside of you and then takes a minute to catch his breath before he leans up and unties your wrists. You rub your wrists, getting the numbness out of your fingertips, before reaching for him and making grabby hands. You roll over so you're on your side and Derek plops down beside you, wrapping his strong arms around your middle.

"So?" he prompts after a few moments of silence has gone by. "How was it for you? Did you like that?"

"God, yes," you say. "We are definitely doing that again."


End file.
